


Who's Cisco?

by slightlycrazyfangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hehe sorry Sin, Really just an idea, not my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlycrazyfangirl/pseuds/slightlycrazyfangirl
Summary: I suck at summaries so I won't even try lmao sorry guys





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really just a drabble, my friend had the idea. ALSO: NOT BETA-READ! PLEASE TRY TO IGNORE GRAMMAR MISTAKES/TYPOS!

It's not important for you to know why Barry had to travel back in time (again). The only thing you need to know is that he needed to save an old painting from getting stolen, back in 1972.

***

“Good luck man” Cisco says with a smile.  
“Please try to come back in one piece, Barry. I don't want to have to stitch you together again.” Caitlin hugs the speedster, and before he runs out of the room sending all the papers flying through the air, he gives Cisco a reassuring look. 

“I'll be back before you'll even realize I'm gone. I promise.”

***

“Guys, I'm baaack” Barry yells as he speeds back into the cortex. 

Caitlin comes out of the medbay.  
“Awesome! Did you save the painting?” 

Another woman is following her; she must be in her early twenties with long, red hair and piercing green eyes. She runs to Barry and pulls him into a hug.  
“I'm so happy you're back! Did you see anything interesting?”

Standing in the middle of the room like frozen, he asks confused:  
“Who- who are you?”

He sees the irritation in her eyes.  
“Barry? That's not funny, you already tried that last week.”

“Tried wha-?” The speedster is even more confused. Shaking his head, he continued speaking.  
“Where's Cisco?”

Now it's Caitlin’s turn to look confused.  
“Who is Cisco?”


End file.
